<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We wouldn’t be seen here in the day (I guess we’re lucky it’s dark now) by Bughead_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141659">We wouldn’t be seen here in the day (I guess we’re lucky it’s dark now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19'>Bughead_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't judge the rest by this one, F/M, Guess who can't go anywhere for 2 weeks!, I marked it as general audiences, Inspired By White Teeth Teens by Lorde, LISTEN TO IT, One Shot, So... songfic challenge, This one is really bad, but I'm pretty sure it swears, in which the author only writes dialogue because description is not her thing, it's great, me! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Jughead find an ally in each other. </p><p>Songfic day 1- a song with a color in the title- White Teeth Teens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We wouldn’t be seen here in the day (I guess we’re lucky it’s dark now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi people of the Bughead fandom. My school shut down, so I have nothing to do with my life but write fan fiction for 2 weeks. I write everything based on songs and there's no pressure for it to be long, so i figured this was good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	She sits with Jughead in the laundry room as he lights a cigarette, his knuckles starting to bruise. </p><p>	“You really should bandage those.” </p><p>	He closed his hand and then opened it again, before taking his cigarette out of his mouth, Inhaling deeply. It was insanely hot.</p><p>	“What are you doing here Betty? Shouldn’t you be attending to your boyfriend's face?” </p><p>	She sighed. She couldn’t blame him for not liking her. They’d worked together for a couple months at Stonewalls newspaper, but under the close watch of Betty’s boyfriend, Brett.</p><p>	“I’m sure somebody will help Bret with it.” she shrugged. </p><p>	He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the dryer he was sitting on, as she leaned forward on the washer next to him. </p><p>	“Why’d you do it?” </p><p>	“He disrespected you.” He said. Like that was a reason to punch a guy in the face. He’d made a comment about her body during a Stonewall tribune meeting, and 2 seconds later he was out cold, Jughead standing over him. </p><p>	“I’m not a damsel in distress.” </p><p>	“I know. But none of the pricks in this school would be willing to punch Brett in his stupid mouth.” </p><p>	“Why do you hate Stonewall so much?” </p><p>	“Why do you ask so many questions.”</p><p>	“I’m a journalist,Juggie.”</p><p>	He hid a smirk behind his hand, at the nickname. “Stonewall hated me first. It’s not my fault I’m the only scholarship kid here.”</p><p>	She laughed, and he glared at her.</p><p>	“Is the joke that I’m poor.”</p><p>	“No” she giggled “It’s that I am.”</p><p>	“Huh?” </p><p>	“I’m here on a scholarship too.” </p><p>	“Oh my god.” Jughead groaned as she laughed “I’m such a prick.”</p><p>	“You really are sometimes.” she agreed, laughing “but I forgive you. Or at least I will if you come to the roof with me,”</p><p>	“How would we get up there? They lock it after 4.”</p><p>	She reached into her ponytail, pulling a pin from there “You’re not the only juvenile delinquent either.” </p><p>	He smiled openly at this one. Grabbing her hand when she held it out to him. </p><p>	She picked the lock on the door to the roof, and he gaped at her in awe. </p><p>	“You’re amazing.” </p><p>	They sat next to each other and looked at the stars.</p><p>	“I’m really sorry about what an asshole I was back there.”</p><p>	She shrugged, leaning in further to him “It’s fine. I keep it under wraps. I’m not brave like you are. No one knows except me and Bret.”</p><p>	“You and Bret?” </p><p>	“We have a deal. I have a secret of his, he has a secret of mine, we ‘date’” she said, putting the date in air quotes. </p><p>	“Wait, you're not actually dating?”</p><p>	“You didn’t realize?” she teased “Maybe I should fire you from the staff.” </p><p>	“I just figured that was normal,unaffectionate, dark academic couple shit”</p><p>	She laughed. </p><p>	“So you’re single.”</p><p>	She looked over at him, trying to read his expression in the dark “yes...” </p><p>	“I think I’m going to get expelled” he said, looking back up at the sky.</p><p>	She sighed quietly in disappointment “you won’t. I’m at a standstill with Bret.” </p><p>	“What do you have on him.” </p><p>	“Enough” she prayed he didn’t question it further. She liked Jughead, really liked him and as much as she despised Bret, she didn’t want people to know his secret. She didn’t want anyone to know her either. </p><p>	He looked her dead in the eyes “Okay” </p><p>	“Now that you know my secret, you have to tell me one of yours.”</p><p>	He took a deep breath “I like you.”</p><p>	Her heart fluttered, and she saw this as her opportunity, leaning in and kissing him.</p><p>	He moved his hands to her neck, and she shifted her hands inside his jacket, taking the opportunity for warmth. </p><p>	He was a good kisser, at least in her experience. She’d only ever kissed a handful of people before. </p><p>	They parted with a gasp. </p><p>	“That doesn’t count as a secret, but I’ll take it cause you’re cute.” </p><p>	He smiled a softer smile than she was used to, and leaned back in.</p><p>	And she turned off her brain, content to just kiss him. Consequences be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>